


As One

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Heaven has a plan for you [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen, Kid!Kisuke, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: Illustration of Dragon!Ichigo and Kid!Kisuke!





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, feel free to drop a kudo~


End file.
